


I've Loved You For a Hundred Years (And I'll Love You For a Hundred More)

by danigobingo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 100th anniversary, Angst, F/F, Kara is still alive and is still Supergirl, Lena is dead, based on yuripirate's art, prepare for tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: Kara visits Lena's grave on their 100th anniversary.





	I've Loved You For a Hundred Years (And I'll Love You For a Hundred More)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by artwork by @yuripirate. Be sure to check it out, she's an amazing artist. 
> 
> Also, I cried a lot while writing this, so have a box of tissues ready. 
> 
> Thanks to Pirina/Kakashi-Chidori for reviewing this.

The cemetery was empty when Kara arrived, something she was thankful for every time she came here. It was a cold day in National City as the fall season was really starting to kick in, the wind blowing mercilessly through Kara’s cape. J’onn asked if she wanted some company, but she turned him down. She wanted to be alone, especially today, not to mention it would raise suspicion if Supergirl was seen in a cemetery mourning for someone who lived over a century ago. She walked towards the center, her arms filled with flowers, potstickers, and pizza until she found the grave she was looking for. Her eyes filling with tears, Kara laid the food down first before she placed the flowers on top of the grave.

“Happy anniversary, Lena,” she whispered as the first tear escaped down her cheek. “Have they been taking good care of you?”

Lena’s tombstone looked as clean as the day they buried her, which made Kara happy. It’s what Lena deserved. “You deserve the best,” she voiced aloud. “You always have.” She took a deep breath before she continued. “I brought your favorite. Red and yellow flowers. The same ones I brought to your office that day and the same ones you continuously filled my office with.” Kara laughed at the memory. “I looked up the meaning of them later, like much later, well after we got married—I don’t know if I told you this, but do you know what they mean? Friendship turning into love. Isn’t that funny?” Kara sat down, crossing her legs as she wiped her eyes. “I visited Alex last week. She’s doing good too. At least, I—I hope she is. I just know you two are seeing who can drink the other under a table or talking about science stuff and nerding out over every little thing like you always do…watch out for her for me, okay? I know she can handle herself, but…a sister can’t help but worry.”

“You probably want to know how L-Corp is doing, right? I’m happy to report that you have nothing to worry about. Lexie is doing an amazing job running it. She has your brains and charisma as well as your sharp eye for business. I’m so proud of her, and I know you would be too. Everyone associates L-Corp with good things now. That’s your legacy. Now, you might argue that it’s our legacy seeing as our great-granddaughter is running the company, but L-Corp was always your thing, so it’s _your_ legacy. Lexie, on the other hand, is ours, and I’m so proud of her.” Kara smiled. “I’ve been keeping an eye on her, flying over there every now and then to check in. She knows who I really am. I promised myself I would never lie to people I care about again after…you know.”

Kara grabbed the box of potstickers and popped one in her mouth, chewing slowly as she thought of her next words. “I still live with J’onn. He sometimes helps me with my Supergirl stuff when he’s not helping others in some other way. He’s such an amazing man. It’s also nice to have someone who’s lived through what I’ve lived through. I don’t feel so alone when I’m with him. He was a big help after Alex and you and…everyone.” She sniffed and wiped her nose. “We help each other deal with our losses, and we’ve both lost a lot of people that we care about. After you died, I…I didn’t know how I was going to keep on living. But J’onn was there and he helped me see that you would want me to keep going, to keep living, to keep being a hero. And I do. But some days are harder than others.”

“Some of these baddies I’ve had to face through the years have been tough, and they’re only getting tougher. One of them nearly killed me, and I was ready. I was ready to die. I was ready to join you, to hold you again in my arms and kiss you on the lips. It’s been so long, I’ve almost forgotten what that felt like. The taste of your lips, the softness of your skin, the emeralds shining in your eyes…they’re all I think about now. Do you think about me? I would like to think so.”

“Do you remember our wedding day?” Kara asked as she fiddled with another potsticker. “It was one of the best days of my life. We had it in Midvale on the beach despite it being freezing outside, and all of our friends were there freezing their asses off with us. Everyone was thankful we had the reception inside, but the ceremony and the view were so beautiful and so worth it. I still wear the ring. But I’ll never forget the moment you walked down the aisle. J’onn had offered to walk you down the aisle after he walked me down. You looked so gorgeous in your dress; it looked perfect on you. I could barely see anything after that because my eyes were filled with tears. Kind of like they are now, actually.” Kara paused to wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “But I made you a promise. I mean I always make promises to you, but this one…this one I intended to keep. I made a vow to you that you would never be alone again, not if I had anything to say about it. And I kept that promise. I still am.” She put a hand on top of the tombstone. “I always will.”

Kara lowered her head, letting out a shuddered sob. “I miss you more every day, baby. When you died, it was…it was like I lost a limb. Actually, no, it was much, much worse. I lost my heart that day. You were…you _are_ my heart, Lena, and you always will be. I know you would want me to be happy, even if that means I would be with someone else. But there is no one else for me, Lena. You were it for me. I was happy with you, and while they make me sad and make me miss you more, the memories I made with you make me smile and they make me so happy. Nothing and no one can replace those.”

Kara sat there in silence for a while, munching on her potstickers and pizza as the wind continued to blow through the cemetery, kicking up leaves with its gust around the tombstones. Clouds were beginning to gather in the sky; it would rain soon, and J’onn would be expecting her for dinner. She didn’t want to leave Lena, not yet. She never wanted to leave, but she always did in the end.

And she hated herself for it.

“I have to go,” Kara said after a while. “But I have something for you.” She pulled out a large, manilla envelope. “100 years. Can’t believe it’s been that long already. I know I’ve written countless letters to you over the years, but this letter is special. I’ve rewritten this one so many times, I don't know if what I want to say will get across, but…I love you, Lena. I always have and I always will. That’s pretty much the gist of the letter. I know you can’t read these and I know some asshole probably takes them once I leave, but I like to think that you do, that you know how much I still love you.” Her eyes filled with tears again as she gently laid the envelope against her late wife’s tombstone. “I can’t wait to see you again. Wait for me to come home, baby. I love you.”

With that, Kara stood up and took off into the skies, her tears flying off her face down to the ground. She arrived back at J’onn’s just in time for dinner, and he greeted her with a warm, comforting hug as she broke down.

“How was she?” J’onn asked once Kara had calmed down.

“The same,” Kara choked, wiping her eyes with the tissues J’onn gave her. “It’s been a century, J’onn, and I feel her loss more every day.”

“I know, Kara,” J’onn said. “I still feel the loss of my wife and daughters to this day, and the pain I feel now is as strong today as it was then. But I found you and Alex, and the two of y’all helped me find a reason to be happy in this world, and I’m going to help you do the same.”

Kara nodded and smiled sadly, the tears flowing down harder now. “Thanks, J’onn. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

J’onn pressed a kiss to the top of Kara’s head. “Of course, Kara.”

Meanwhile, a lone figure walked the length of the cemetery, her dark hair still despite the harsh wind blowing. She stopped at a tombstone near the middle of the area, bending down and picking up the bouquet of flowers and the envelope left there. Her lips spread into a smile as she smelled the flowers, the scent reminding her of days in her past filled with warmth and laughter and comfort. The woman opened the envelope and read the letter within, her eyes filling with the ghosts of tears as she read it. Once she finished, she looked up at the sky, a sad smile on her face.

“Take your time, darling,” the woman said. “I’ll be right here waiting. I can’t wait to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you want!!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me at its-danigobingo-world.tumblr.com and we can cry about Supercorp together and be friends!


End file.
